


I'd dying from suspense

by realsenunnie



Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Some special news to rejoice in!
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722355
Kudos: 3





	I'd dying from suspense

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

“That was a good film,” your husband mentioned as you walked hand in hand down the quiet street. You nodded at him, not really replying to him, your mind preoccupied with other thoughts.

As you walked, you didn’t notice he had stopped moving until you were pulled back into his arms and held against his body. He rested his chin on top of your head, a position he really liked.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned. “You’ve been zoning out for the most part of our date,”

“Really? I’m sorry Hoseok oppa,” you sighed back.

Moving his chin off your head, he turned you around so you could face him as you spoke.

“What’s wrong babe?” he asked.

“Well…” you began.

~

Rushing down the busy street, you could see Hoseok waiting outside the restaurant just as he said he would when he replied to your text about running late. You called out his name and watched as he turned to look at you, holding his arms out to catch your stumbling figure.

“Slow down babe!” he laughed before quickly pecking at your lips as a form of greeting.

“I’m sorry!” you huffed at him. “You know I don’t like being late to anything, but my boss gave me extra paperwork that had to be done by today,”

He nodded at you, putting his hand on the small of your back, guiding you in to the restaurant to find your friends. When you had spotted them, you made your way over, greeting everyone before sitting down in the empty seats.

“How have you guys been?” Kihyun asked from across the table.

Hoseok was in another conversation with Minhyuk and Jooheon, so you answered on behalf of him. “Yeah, we’ve been okay! I haven’t seen you in a while, where have you been?”

“We’re getting reading for the wedding,” he replied swinging his left arm over his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him. You watched as she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with love.

You smiled at their moment; you knew exactly how she felt. Getting a warm feeling in your chest, you turned your head to the left, leaning your body towards Hoseok and hugged his arm.

He turned to look at you and understanding the words behind your expression, so he leaned down and pressed his nose against yours before giving you a short sweet kiss.

Before you could get any words in, the waiter came to your table to take the orders.

~

As the evening went on, you could see a few of the boys getting tipsy and their eyes begin to droop.

You felt a hand on your thigh and knew it was time for your announcement. Suddenly, you stood up, and felt all the eyes on the table staring at you.

“So guys, we have some news to tell you,” you said as you gestured between you and your husband, who decided to stand up too.

“Go on… I’m dying from suspense,” Minhyuk joked from the edge of the table.

You laughed at his outburst and rolled your eyes before continuing.

“Go on oppa, I know you’ve been dying to say it” you smiled at him.

You watched everyone’s expression change from being puzzled to excitement at the words he had just said.

“We’re pregnant!”

The table erupted in cheers and hugs were given to the both of you, before everyone sat down again.

“Oh my god, no wonder you've been complaining about feeling nauseous,” Hyungwon called out.

“Don't be so rude!” Hyunwoo said as he nudged his side.

“Noona, congratulations,” Changkyun said as he smiled at the both of you.

“So who is up for another round of drinks?” Jooheon asked, throwing the conversation into a different direction.

You laughed at his randomness, happy to be around your friends celebrating the changes in your lives together.


End file.
